In situ soil treatment systems have recently become popular alternatives to treating soils which have been contaminated by a wide variety of pollutants. These on site systems are vastly more efficient and economical than conventional excavation and hauling methods. Some of the more popular contaminant removal systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,760; 4,660,639; and 4,730,672. These methods involve either volatilization and/or vacuum withdrawal of the contaminants from within the soil, where the contaminants are either neutralized, destroyed, or discharged into the atmosphere.
Excavation and dumping remains a viable alternative in treating small quantities of contaminated soil. Typically, the contaminated soil is hauled off and dumped at a landfill or hazardous waste site depending on the type of contaminant present. Recently, tougher environmental laws have been passed, which will limit dumping of this sort, even in a hazardous or toxic waste dump. This is a disadvantage for small dumpers (up to about 100 cubic yards of contaminated soil) since the processes outlined above are not cost effective for small areas. A solution to treat the soil and replace it or to treat before dumping to meet regulations was needed.